


The Big Night

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Vanilla, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	

I stand alone, naked in the bathroom, looking myself up and down in the mirror. I run my hands across my breasts, my firm nipples, down my flat tummy and wide hips to my thick thighs. I wonder how much is going to change in the next year. My hand involuntarily floats to my tarnished silver necklace, the engraving faint, but still visible after around a decade. Despite the ring on my finger, I always felt the stronger connection to the little charm that fits so well in my hand. All the years we spent apart, this stayed with me. I smile as I wipe away a tear which started to form in the corner of my eye, and meet my own gaze in the mirror.   
"Pull yourself together. You're happy!" I hiss, then breathe deeply and open the door and go through to our room.

I burst out laughing as I do. You're sat on the corner of the bed in your boxers in a room smelling of vanilla candles, a red rose between your teeth and from somewhere 'Earth Angel' is playing. I go over and lie the rose beside you and kiss your beautifully soft lips, savouring the taste of your tongue. We don't stop kissing, and I find myself say on your lap, letting myself get carried away. You stand up and take my hand as you help me do the same, and run your hands across my bare back, our lips still locked. As you hold me, I allow my hands to wander down and ease the boxers off you. You pull my in closer, and I feel you harden against my tummy. Your fingers brisk across my stretch marks, and I meet your eyes, lit up in the candlelight. Your hands wander to my wet hole, my clit's swollen for you and I'm wide open. You ease two fingers in, making me sigh and push my chest out, my erect nipples rubbing against your chest. 

The track draws to a close and, regrettably, the next in the album starts playing. Even more regrettably, it's 'Back in Time' - the next in the Back to the Future soundtrack. I snort as you curse and dart over to your phone to turn it off, I sit down in the meantime. 

I shake my head pitifully, beaming as you return. You're giggling too.   
"Forget that happened." You say.  
"Not a chance." I reply, twisting my fingers through your sideburns.  
You pull me closer to you, and in one swift move lie down and ease me on top of you, my legs spread over your hard dick.  
"This is it." I say, "We're really doing this!"  
"Ready?"   
"Yeah."  
I lower myself onto your dick and feel it push open my folds, entering me.  
"Oh my God," I gasp as you bury yourself balls deep in me.  
Your eyes roll back as you rake your fingers through my hair. "Good girl," you say, "That's my girl." The feeling of fucking me without protection is beyond pleasure like you've ever experienced. You feel *everything*, just how wet I am, every surface, every response from my body.   
I whimper slightly under your size, but you're so gentle with me, easing it in and out with a deep passion, an unmistakable love which I reciprocate.   
"It's so good like this," you sigh.   
"I know, love, believe me I know it feels good."   
You pick up pace a little, holding my hips as you lift me up and down. I place my hands on your chest and work it myself, wiggling my ass as your dick hits every single area to make me weak.  
"Aw, babe," you moan softly, "I'm gonna cum."  
"Do it, love!" I say, "Cum for me."  
You look up right before you do, and see your young wife - my hair is a floofy mess, my cheeks reddened and my eyes glittering - the eyes you were warned about at seventeen years old. I'm smiling as I look down at you, as intimate as we could be, so madly in love. And with that, in a rush of pleasure you erupt inside me. I give something between a gasp of shock and a moan of sensation as you do, then collapse onto you, throwing my arms around you, panting. I pull out, and snuggle up to you, our sweaty bodies wrapped together in the soft sheets. I start giggling.  
"Holy fuck." I say, "We actually did it!"  
We kiss hard, and I feel the smile on your lips. You squeeze me tight, giving, as always, the best hugs.   
"D'you think it worked?" You ask, and we look down at my crotch.  
"You know what? I really, really hope so."  
I lay my head on your chest, my heart fluttering. Yours is too, I discover.  
"We're gonna be parents, Mousie." I smile as we fall asleep, holding each other close.


End file.
